villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amata Kihara
Kihara Amata a scientist from the anime series Toaru Majutsu no Index & a main antagonist for his milltary faction. Personality Amata is only seen wearing a pair of pants and a jacket over his black shirt which is somewhat similar to Accelerator's black and white shirt. The most of notable of all his clothes is his long white lab coat, which makes him stand out amongst his own forces that wear all black.[2] He wears his blonde hair short, which compliments his strong facial features, such as his square jaw and cheek bones. Most prominently, Amata has a tattoo on the left side of his face. Other notable apparel he wears is a pair of machine gloves, used for high precision work. Kihara Amata thinks little of human lives, especially that of his subordinates, calling them garbage with no human rights even more with espers who he sees no more than mere guinea pigs. This thinking is allows him to kill any person that he deems useless without remorse, and takes pleasure out of taking away life; this thought process is compared to that of him simply pulling out weeds. However, because of his very nature, Vento of the Front's Divine Punishment does not affect him, as even with the intent to kill Vento, he shows none of the hostility that is required for the spell to work. She even describes Kihara Amata truly rotten to the core, and is at least similar to her. Kihara Amata also has a penchant for peppering his dialogue with profanity even in non-hostile situations. Chronology Kihara Amata first appears before Accelerator in attempt to kill him and subdue Last Order under the direct orders of Aleister Crowley, after Vento of the Front's invasion of Academy City and crippling its infrastructure. Here, Accelerator underestimates Amata's capabilities and is throroughly beaten to a bloody pulp. Accelerator however, was able to catapult Last Order out of grasps of the Hound Dogs and is later saved by the arrival of Index, who distracted them. While trying to attack the vehicle that Accelerator commandeered from the Hound Dogs, Amata meets Vento of the Front who is also looking for Index as so she could kill her. Much to her mild amusement, Amata is totally immune to Divine Punishment even after attacking her. Annoyed, Amata orders the Hound Dogs to form teams to eliminate Accelerator and any witnesses, Vento of the Front, and a team to come with him at the rendezvous point. Before leaving Amata tells Vento of the Front to be more capable if she wants to face him. Kihara Amata is later seen at the rendezvous point, intrigued at the Hound Dogs becoming unconscious due to Divine Punishment and later orders the set up the Testament machine for use on Last Order. Much later, the Hound Dogs retrieve Last Order, to which Amata uses to taunt Accelerator over the phone, however, Accelerator sees through Amata's ruse of threatening Last Order with harm, since the higher ups of Academy City(Crowley) have ordered him not to harm her, greatly angering Kihara Amata. Later, Amata uses the Testament machine to write a virus on the captured Last Order to activate Fuse KAZAKIRI. Here, he is greatly amused by Aleister's creation of something that likens to an angel. His excitement however, is interrupted by the arrival of Accelerator. Here, Amata uses his own Hound Dogs as a shield to counter Accelerator's gunshots, and later does battle with Accelerator after he mows down all remaining members of the Hound Dog with him. Predictably, Amata easily deals with Accelerator who later runs out of power for his collar. However, Kihara Amata is later taken by surprise by Accelerator trying to stand up and fight him even though his powers have run out, with this Amata is injured by his constant attacks, in anger however, Amata takes the chip that can treat the virus infecting Last Order and destroys it, taunting Accelerator at the same time. He then proceeds to beat down on Accelerator, however, the latter is saved by the arrival of Index, who has come to discover that Last Order is the core to keeping Kazakiri's Angel form. Amata tries to attack her while she is curing Last Order, but is however, stopped by the constant attack of Accelerator. Amata angered by Accelerator, finally uses a grenade on a weakened Accelerator. Much to his surprise, Accelerator survives the explosion of the grenade and sees before him the black wings that sprout forth from his back. Here, he surmises that the wings are made out of AIM, and describes his form as an angel. Amata met his demise after being used by Accelerator as the projectile for his own version of the Railgun. As the commander of the Hound Dogs, Kihara Amata is capable of operating a anti-tank missile launcher on his own, as well as anti-personnel grenade. Kihara Amata is also a talented researcher and power developer, capable of operating a Testament machine. He was the one who "gave" Accelerator his powers, and knew his weaknesses as a result, such as throwing off Accelerator's wind control calculations by using a soundwave that changed the factors in Accelerator's calculations. Amata himself explains that he perfectly understands that "controlling" something with vectors requires very difficult calculations, so by adding an unknown element to "wind" such as "sound", a "blind spot" in the calculations is created and properly manipulating wind for air attacks becomes too hard. Because of his intricate knowledge of the Accelerator's skills, Amata can bypass Accelerator's Redirection. Amata can hit Accelerator by pulling back his attack right before it is redirected by Accelerator's field, because Accelerator's redirection field simply changes the direction of the vector towards its opposite, as such anything that is coming towards Accelerator will be redirected back in the opposite direction. In this method, Kihara can use his 'Counter' to retract his fist the moment before it makes contact with Accelerator, so the vector redirection instead pulls it towards Accelerator. Category:Evil Genius Category:Anime Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Organization